bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 2
I looked at the person, but it was hard to tell anything about them, except they liked wearing a thick layer of clothes. The sad part was, it was nearly impossible to decribe the person, because the person looked like. A mummy, wrapped up in rags, and the only difference was that the person had a red plus on their chest. The person then spoke, and right away, I could tell she was female. "Ah, so you are finally awake..." she said, though she didn't seem like it mattered too much. I nodded, and she walked over to the dresser next to the cot I was laying in. She pulled out a long strip of bandage, and a pair of scissors. She cut off the bandage around my waist, which I hadn't even noticed, and replaced it with a new one. "Thank you... but I don't want to burden you, so I can leave if you want...." I said to her. "No, I think it would be best that you stay here, in order to let your wounds heal." She replied quickly, and she throws the old bandages into a small bucket of water next to the door. "I'm not a professional, but I have military experience as my medical training, so i'd advise you see a healer when you get the chance." She then gestured to my arm. "I don't know if it's an infection or not, but it doesn't seem to be spreading.." she said in an uncertain tone of voice. "What do you mean?" I asked, and looked down at my left arm, and almost fainted. Well, maybe I did..actually, no. I didn't faint. My arm had taken on a dark puple-ish tint, and was slowly being enveloped in tendrils of a strange energy of some kind. I looked at it and could immediately tell it was a stromling virus. I then thought back to the airship, and how we were trying to escape the stromlings, only to be shot down. I then remembered that my world was gone, destroyed by the stromlings, now just a floating ball of dark energy, somewhere in another dimension. What did surprise me, though, is that the maelstrom, or so we had begun to call it, wasn't spreading. It was fortifying itself. I remembered maelstrom as a virus, spreading to those that were not immune, and forcing the infected to wipe out any that WERE immune, but it didn't only infect people, it infected everything, creating mutated....monsters of sorts. The worst part about maelstrom is it's rarity perception. It,, the maelstrom, had the tendency to collect one of anything, as long as it's in good condition. Plants, weapons, animals, vehicles and other things were on that list. I don't know where any of that stuff goes, but rumors say that the maelstrom has their pocket dimensions that they bring with them to store all the stuff, but I don't know. Nobody does. I observed my arm, and realized that the maelstrom seemed different than any i've ever seen or heard of. It's like it didn't want to spread.. Ignoring what the medic had said, I got up, and realized almost all of my wounds were healed. I stretched, and walked around the room. I stared at ky arm, and watched the tendrils continue their campaign across my arm. I moaned, and sat back down on the cot. Maybe a minute or two later, the medic walked into the room. She gestured for me to come with her, and I followed. She led me outside, and I looked around to find that we were in a village. "Where are we?" I asked. "In mistral, Grand Gaia" she replied. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts